


Natural Born Predators

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-01
Updated: 2010-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy





	Natural Born Predators

"Baka saru!" Sanzo roared at the top of his lungs. He'd been trailing the teen for what seemed like hours, tracking him by the wake of destruction that he'd left in his path. The pair had left Hakkai treating the near-lethal wound that the brunet had inflicted upon Gojyo, who'd been the first line of offense after Goku had reverted to his true form.

The golden eyes that turned in the forest clearing and met Sanzo's scowl were not the Goku's that he knew, but his feral self, the Great Sage Equaling All of Heaven.

"I don't care who you ~think~ you are, you're just another pain in my ass," the monk gritted. He swore the creature was mocking him, the way not-Goku's lips curved into a smile in response.

The two stood in a tense standoff, Sanzo's mood blackening as each second ticked by. More time lost, keeping him from the completion of his mission. He drew a bead on the creature's forehead.

"There's two ways this can go down—" Sanzo's words were cut off mid-sentence as a wind blew by him, slamming into his hand before his finger twitched on the trigger, separating him from his gun. "Fuck!" he growled as the weapon skittered uselessly away. The next pass saw the sleeve his robe ribbed from him, split cleanly at the seam. Someone was going to learn how to sew, and damn it, he'd make sure that each stitch was perfect. He would have Hakkai rip the seam each time until it was done to the monk's satisfaction.

A bark of laughter filled his ears and Sanzo wheeled, just managing to avoid the Seiten Taisei as he bore down on the monk. The blond landed on his feet gracelessly but ready to fend off another rush. He got the distinct impression he was being toyed with, and that did nothing to improve Sanzo's mood.

"Little bastard," Sanzo hissed. The beast was enjoying his game. Gold eyes were pinned on him raising the hair on the nape of his neck. Unwelcome, fear crawled over his skin, raising gooseflesh. Sanzo didn't know why he'd thought for a moment the Seiten Taisei would succumb easily. Perhaps it was because Goku had never gone against him when it counted, and the creature that challenges him now still bore a vestigial resemblance to his former charge.

Another rush of wind sent the monk ass over kettle, landing hard on his back, and this time before he could recover the Great Sage was settled on his chest.

"So it's going to be like this?" He spat, his voice rising at the end of the question, quivering with anger. Sanzo's rhetorical inquiry was greeted with a brilliant smile, a parody of Goku's, complete with deadly fangs.

At that point, Sanzo knew all he had left was the element of surprise; he needed his palm to make contact with Goku's naked forehead while he chanted the sutra. Sanzo stared at the blank space where the diadem should have been, mesmerized by the change, Goku unbound.

The face loomed closer and Sanzo shut his eyes, intent on reciting the sutra; if he could immobilize the Great Sage, then he would be able to bring Goku back. As he breathed out though, the words were stuck in his throat when the beast's lips descended upon his mouth. The first thought that flashed through Sanzo's mind was that they were impossibly soft. The second thought was that He had no intention of killing the monk, at least, not just yet.

Sanzo opened his mouth to protest and a hot, hungry tongue was thrust in. His arms were pinned to his side, the creature's talons blunted against damaging his flesh by his leather sleeves. Sanzo knew if He wanted to, the Seiten Taisei could shred the material in the blink of an eye. He fought the urge to bite down on the intrusion, to draw first blood, and battling his own demons, he acquiesced, his lips becoming pliant against the teeth and tongue ravishing his mouth. He knew that wasn't going to be enough to loosen the iron grip on him, though, or at least that's what Sanzo told himself as his tongue tentatively slid over the invading muscle.

The reciprocity somehow swayed the balance of power, and Sanzo found his arms had been freed. He brought his hands up slowly, caressing over the contours and planes of Goku's body. He was not enjoying this, and that wasn't a hard-on that was causing his jeans to feel even tighter than normal.

Unfortunately the Great Sage had no such illusions, he ground down on Sanzo's pelvis, wantonly frotting their groins together. A low, needy, keen erupted from the brunet's throat.

The sound, coupled with the way the other's body rubbed against him sent Sanzo over the edge. He pulled away, the binding sutra falling from his tingling lips, paralyzing the Seiten Taisei. He rolled their bodies over so now he was straddling the beast, groaning when his gaze fell upon the other's lust-darkened eyes.

This wasn't Goku, Sanzo reminded himself, but rather an entity more powerful than any and all enemies they had faced. That revelation wasn't helping matters at the moment. Sanzo's hands fell to the ground on either side of the Great Sage's head, and now it was his turn. He plundered the brunet's mouth wantonly, thoroughly exploring every dip and ridge within its moist heat, his hips rocking against the smaller male's.

He was achingly hard and the Seiten Taisei's mouth tasted of heaven. The ground vibrated beneath his knees, and Sanzo knew that Jeep was approaching in the distance. It would take some time for the other two to find them though, he and Goku were well-hidden, deep in the forest.  
"I know what you want, what you need," he rasped, undoing the teen's familiar clothing. The body revealed beneath the tattered rags was Goku's and yet, not. Sanzo lifted his robes and made short work of his jeans, letting them pool below his knees.

Unfettered, the Seiten Taisei's cock dripped copious amounts of precum, which was fortuitous, as Sanzo would be hard-pressed to find lubricant in the middle of nowhere. He rose up to a squat and positioned himself over the massive erection, then slowly descended, letting his weight and gravity impale his body on the brunet's sex.

When he was fully seated, a small "Oh" escaped his lips as the Great Sage managed to roll his hips. Apparently, He wasn't totally immobilized. Sanzo straightened his knees a little then sank down again, groaning from the sensation. Soon he pitched forward, planting his hands on the Seiten Taisei's shoulders, setting a breakneck speed. Judging from the grunts being uttered beneath him, the brunet was enjoying the ride. Sanzo felt the other's climax deep inside his channel, a foreign heat blossoming, radiating outward. He palmed his own engorged length, fisting it, wanting, needing to finish himself off before their companions arrived on the scene. He'd leave ruminating over the ramifications of his weak will for some other time, right now, he just needed release.

His heart nearly beat out of his chest when he felt the other's taloned hand enclose over his, pumping in the same rhythm. It seemed the sutra hadn't actually had any effect on the creature, but He'd been wise enough to figure out if He stayed still He just might get laid.

Great Sage indeed.

Sanzo came hard, his seed spilling over the creature's hand, and as he basked in the euphoric afterglow, he watched, rapt, as the Seiten Taisei licked away the evidence of their coupling. Sanzo pressed their lips together chastely and tasted his essence mingled with the wildness of Goku's true form. Drawing away, Sanzo laid his palm on Goku's forehead and chanted the sutra; a new diadem soon glowed beneath his fingers and the golden eyes that had burned so brightly, closed. Sanzo made short work of redressing them both, and his heart had stilled to its normal pulse by the time Hakkai and Gojyo stumbled upon the monk, Goku still fast asleep, his head cradled in Sanzo's lap.


End file.
